Volver al futuro
by PrettyChiisy2
Summary: Sasuke,Sakura y Naruto descubren un portal ninja hecho por el primer Hokage, con el que pueden viajar por el tiempo. Al volver al pasado se encuentran a sus mini-yo y estos los miran con asombro al saber que vienen del futuro. Para volver necesitan que el Hokage construya el portal y mientras el lo construye, Sasuke,Sakura y Naruto vuelven a convivir como los viejos tiempos.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)**

**[La historia se narra en POV normal]**

**[Capitulo 1]**

**"Prologo"**

Estaban dos ninjas saltando ramas por los arboles dirigiéndose a una misión mientras empezaba a oscurecer.

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar?-. Exclama uno de los ninjas aburrido y exhausto mientras saltaba por los árboles.

-¿Podrías ser mas silencioso? Recuerda que estamos en una misión y si la arruinamos Tsunade-sama nos matara-. Le dijo la otra ninja que saltaba a su lado.

-¡No es justo! ¡Me trajeron contra mi voluntad, dattebayo!-.

-¡Que te calles Naruto!-. La ninja le golpea en la cabeza, haciendo que Naruto caiga de los árboles directo al suelo. Tal impacto hizo que un poco de polvo se esparciera, pero cuando se esfuma deja ver a Naruto tirado al suelo con espirales en los ojos y un chichón gigante.

-No tenias que ser tan ruda, Sakura-chan...-. Le dice con dificultad de hablar mientras mares de cascadas salían de sus ojos.

-Si sigues así harás que nos descubran, se supone que en esta misión debíamos andar en cautela, ya que es una misión que ni los ANBU llegaron a lograr-.

-¡Tienes razón Sakura-chan! ¡Nosotros le mostraremos a Tsunade-baachan que somos mejores que los ANBU de pacotilla!-. Sin saber de donde ni cuando, Naruto recupero su energía y se levanta del piso con un pulgar en alto mirando a Sakura.

-No exageres-. Una gota le resbala por la nuca a Sakura .-Déjate de tonterías baka, tenemos que seguir con la misión-. continuo la pelirrosa saltando hacia una rama y se quedo esperando que su compañero hiciera lo mismo.

-¡No exagero, es la verdad!-. El rubio saltó hacia la rama y empezaron nuevamente a saltar arboles.

* * *

En otra parte no muy lejos de ahí. Cierto grupo conformado por 4 miembros andaban saltando ramas por el mismo bosque que Sakura y Naruto.

-Estas seguro de esto, Sasuke?-. Comento un pelinaranja.

-Muy seguro-. Dijo el pelinegro.

-A ver, explícame de nuevo que buscamos-. Se quejaba un peliblanco.

-Karin-. Sasuke miro a la pelirroja sin voltear su mirada.

-Bien, les volveré a explicar-. Suspiro resignada .-Estamos buscando el "Portal Jitomeru". Es el portal que te permite viajar en el tiempo-.

-¿Viajar en el tiempo?-. pregunto Suigetsu levantando una ceja.

-Así es, ese portal fue construido por el Shodaime (N/A: "Primero" (Primer Hokage) en japones) con la intención de recuperar varias vidas perdidas en una guerra pasada-. continuo la pelirroja mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Y que tenemos que ver nosotros?-. pregunto el peliblanco confundido.

-Con ese portal, evitaremos la muerte de Itachi-. dijo Sasuke con su actitud fría.

-Querrás decir, impedirte a ti mismo matar a Itachi-. continuo Suigetsu con una leve sonrisa arrogante.

-No exactamente, ya que iremos a la época donde la enfermedad que debilitaba a Itachi comenzó. La época donde yo tenia 12 años y seguía en Konoha-. continuo Sasuke con su actitud fría.

-Ya veo, ¿Pero como piensas curar su enfermedad?-. pregunto Suigetsu aun mas confundido.

-Buscaremos a la estudiante de la mejor Ninja Medico que existe por estos horizontes, ya que si buscamos a la Ninja Medico se negara sin pensarlo, pero podríamos convencer a la kohai que es de nuestra edad-. respondió Karin.

-¿La cual es...?-.

-Sakura Haruno-. el pelinegro le contesto a Suigetsu con un poco mas de frialdad, mas de la que ya tenia al mencionar su nombre.

-Juju, una chica. Esto sera divertido-. Suigetsu sonrió burlón, mas Sasuke ni le importo pero por dentro estaba molesto.

Siguieron su camino en silencio saltando ramas mientras Karin seguía guiándolos buscando el chakra de Sakura.

En otro lado, Naruto y Sakura según las instrucciones de Tsunade pudieron encontrar la cueva donde se encontraba el portal mas adentro.

-¿Lo único que tenemos que hacer es destruirlo?-. Preguntó Naruto.

-Así es. Tsunade no quiere que nadie se aproveche del poder de cambiar el tiempo y la historia-. comento Sakura mientras seguía analizando la cueva.

-¿Pero, como se enciende? ¿Acaso solo se aprieta un botón o que?-. Naruto le pregunto a Sakura mientras a esta le resbala una gota por la frente.

-No, se necesitan cosas como el Amaterasu para definir la época y año, el chakra del Kyuubi y un chakra medico verde el cual poseo, para encender el portal-. explicó Sakura.

-Es idea mía o... significa que solo nosotros podríamos activarlo-. Pregunto Naruto un poco confundido.

-Podríamos, pero... hace falta el Amaterasu de Sasuke-. Sakura miro al suelo con un poco de tristeza.

-Ya veo... -. Naruto también miro al suelo y apretó los puños mientras fruncía el entrecejo y sus labios pusieron una mueca triste.

-Con gusto lo activare-. Una voz fría y varonil sonó dentro la cueva e hizo que Naruto y Sakura voltearan hacia la entrada de la cueva.

-...Sasuke-. susurro con asombro Naruto con la intención de que todos lo escucharan.

-¿Q-Que haces aquí?-. Sakura frunció el entrecejo sorprendida, pero en el interior tenia ganas de correr hacia el y abrazarlo.

-Vine con las intenciones alternas a las suyas-. continuo el pelinegro al lado de sus 3 miembros del equipo Taka que miraban curiosos a los 2 ninjas que estaban dentro de la cueva.

-¿Conoces a la medico y al Kyuubi?-. pregunto Karin, la cual supo que Naruto era el Kyuubi debido al chakra naranja que estaba en su interior.

-No tiene importancia ahora, lo único que quiero es que ustedes .-Miro a los 2 ninjas-. se hagan a un lado y no estorben-. el pelinegro camino hacia el interior de la cueva acercándose al portal, cerca de pasarles por el lado a los dos Ex-miembros restantes del equipo 7.

-Espera, ¿tienes pensado usar el portal?-. Naruto miro como Sasuke se acercaba.

-De todos modos no podrás, necesitas nuestras habilidades para poder encenderlo-. Sakura le respondió con un poco mas de tranquilidad pero sin quitar su seriedad mirando al pelinegro. Sasuke al oír eso detuvo su paso.

-¿Ustedes usaran el portal?-. pregunto Sasuke.

-Todo lo contrario. Nuestra misión es destruirlo-. Naruto respondió con seriedad.

-Ahora mi pregunta es otra-. los dos ex-miembros miraban curiosos al pelinegro .-¿Ustedes quieren destruir el portal?-. preguntó.

-¿Por que no lo haríamos?-. pregunto Sakura con seriedad.

-Mi objetivo es importante para mi, y si para lograrlo debo ofrecerles algo, lo haré-. continuo mirando de reojo a sus compañeros.

-No lograras convencernos-. afirmo la pelirrosa.

-¿Y si les ofreciera que, si me ayudan volveré a Konoha?-. Todos, incluyendo los Taka miraron sorprendidos al pelinegro ante la propuesta que hizo.

- Enserio lo harías, o es un engaño para que te ayudemos?-. preguntó Sakura con el entrecejo y aun sorprendida.

-Mis motivos eran destruir a Konoha por el sufrimiento que le causo a mi hermano, pero si logro que no muera entonces no tendría mas motivos para destruirla-. comento Sasuke. Hubo un silencio de un minuto mientras Sasuke y los Taka miraban hacia Naruto y Sakura esperando sus respuestas. Los mencionados se miraron entre si y luego volvieron su vista a Sasuke.

-Lo haremos-. dijeron ambos a la vez. Después de eso Sakura explico como se encendía el portal y empezaron a hacer la parte que les toco a cada uno haciendo que el portal se encendiera.

-Entren-. ordeno Sasuke con su Amaterasu activado.

-¿Que?-. dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Que entren!-. volvió a ordenar Sasuke sin frialdad y ante esa acción todo el equipo siete salto al portal, que después de que todos entraran se apago.

-Nos dejo pintados-. se quejo Karin cruzando los brazos.

-¿Que esperabas? ¿Que nos llevara con el?-. dijo Suigetsu.

-¿Tu también lo notaste, no?-. le preguntó Karin.

-¿Que cosa?-. le preguntó devuelta el peliblanco.

-La actitud de Sasuke al momento de entrar al portal, cambio de repente-. le respondió.

-¿A que te refieres?-. pregunto Suigetsu.

-Se que fue por un segundo, pero... Senti que el chakra frió de Sasuke se volvió cálido-. Karin miraba al suelo en forma pensativa.

-Supongo que le hará bien dejar de ponerse amargado de vez en cuando-. Suigetsu le respondió agitando la mano restandole importancia y a Karin y a Juugo les resbalo una gota en la frente .-En fin nos vemos-. Suigetsu salia de la cueva.

-¿Y tu a donde vas?-. pregunto Karin.

-No se, tal vez a un baño de aguas termales en Konoha, ya que cuando vuelvan Sasuke ira con ellos-. dijo dándose la vuelta rumbo a Konoha.

-¿Sera un baño de aguas mixtas? ¡Pervertido!-. exclamo Karin siguiéndole.

-A veces olvido con el par de locos con los que ando-. a Juugo le resbalo una gota por la nuca y los siguió a distancia, para cuando se encuentren a alguien por el camino no piensen que anda con esos psicópatas y sus discusiones.

* * *

**En el pasado:**

Sasuke,Sakura,Naruto y Kakashi del pasado regresaban de una misión entrando por la entrada gigante de Konoha.

-¡Teme!-.

-¡Dobe!-.

-¡Teme!-.

-¡Dobe!-.

-¡¿Podrían hacer silencio?!-. exclamó Kakashi.

-¡El empezó!-. gritó Naruto apuntando al Sasuke del pasado.

-No me metas en tus tonterías, usuratonkachi-. reclamó Sasuke con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Deja de acusar a Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka!-. Sakura golpea a Naruto dejandole un chichón.

-¡¿Y porque a el no lo golpeas?!-. reclamo Naruto sobándose el chichón.

-¡No te hagas el tarado conmigo!-. respondió Sakura.

De repente, un mini circulo aparece encima y al frente del Team 7 del pasado, y de el caían 3 adultos no muy mayores que luego se desplomaron en el piso uno encima del otro.

-¡Oye fíjate por donde caes, teme!-. gritó Naruto del futuro.

-¡No es mi culpa que Sakura cayera encima de mi, dobe!-. le reclamó el pelinegro del futuro.

-¡Yo tampoco tengo la culpa! El estupido portal apareció demasiado alto!-. grito golpeando a Naruto (N/A: que tal si a los Sasuke,Sakura y Naruto del futuro les decimos así y a los del pasado les decimos Mini-Sakura,Mini-Sasuke y Mini-Naruto? XD)

-¡Hey, por que me golpeas Sakura-chan!-. reclamó Naruto y el Equipo 7 del pasado miraron sorprendidos.

-Sakura-chan?-. preguntó la mini-Sakura.

-Hehe, usuratonkachi-. Sasuke se empezó a burlar de Naruto y este le fulmina con la mirada. Mini-Sasuke se sorprendió porque solo el le llamaba así a su torpe amigo. A los Mini-Team 7 se les hizo familiar esta escena por la pelea de hace un momento.

-Tu tampoco te salvas!-. Sakura golpeó a Sasuke haciendo que Naruto sonría zorrunamente.

-¿Y por que yo también?-. Sasuke le reclama furioso.

-Ya no soy ninguna fangirl que esta obsesionada contigo, por lo que te daré el mismo trato que a Naruto-baka ahora que vendrás con nosotros cuando volvamos al futuro, así que acostúmbrate Sas-ke-kun -. Sakura lo ultimo lo deletreo y le miro con burla, Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada y Naruto suelta una carcajada. Los mini-team 7 abrieron aun mas los ojos oyendo sus nombres y la frase "volvamos al futuro".

-Amm... Sakura-chan, teme-. los mencionados lo miran y Naruto les señala a sus yo del pasado .-Tenemos compañía-. Sasuke y Sakura voltean a verlos.

-Emm... no es lo que creen... ni tampoco lo que escucharon... -. Sakura pensaba en una excusa para decirles.

-Esto es solo una alucinación-. Naruto habla con voz macabra y mueve los dedos de sus manos enfrente de los mini-yo.

-¿Acaban de decir que vienen... del futuro?-. preguntó Sakura.

-Ya valimos-. dijeron los 3 del futuro uno al lado del otro con cara de "se arruino el plan".

* * *

***0* que les parece el nuevo fanfic? la idea la saque (obviamente) de la película "Back To The Future" y de repente me vino a la mente esta idea :D**

**me encanta la forma en que Sakura trata a Sasuke xD por cierto ese Sasuke no es el de la apariencia del principio de Shippuden, si no el de la apariencia con la capa de akatsuki, solo que no tiene la capa ni la cosa rara esa que tiene amarrada a la cintura con una cuerda ¬_¬ nisiquiera se que demonios es ._.**

**por cierto el "Portal Jitomeru" ****obviamente **no existe de ningún anime. Yo invente el nombre xD es solo para que supieran que me invente un nombre que ni en Google aparece _

**BECHOTES *0***


	2. Venimos del futuro

**Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)**

**[La historia se narra en POV normal]**

**[Capitulo 2]**

**"Venimos del futuro"**

-¡Oye fíjate por donde caes, teme!-. gritó Naruto del futuro.

-¡No es mi culpa que Sakura cayera encima de mi, dobe!-. le reclamó el pelinegro del futuro.

-¡Yo tampoco tengo la culpa! El estupido portal apareció demasiado alto!-. grito golpeando a Naruto.

(N/A: que tal si a los Sasuke,Sakura y Naruto del futuro les decimos as y a los del pasado les decimos Mini-Sakura,Mini-Sasuke y Mini-Naruto? XD)

-¡Hey, por que me golpeas Sakura-chan!-. reclamó Naruto y el Equipo 7 del pasado miraron sorprendidos.

-Sakura-chan?-. preguntó la mini-Sakura.

-Hehe, usuratonkachi-. Sasuke se empezó a burlar de Naruto y este le fulmina con la mirada. Mini-Sasuke se sorprendió porque solo el le llamaba así a su torpe amigo. A los Mini-Team 7 se les hizo familiar esta escena por la pelea de hace un momento.

-Tu tampoco te salvas!-. Sakura golpeó a Sasuke haciendo que Naruto sonriera zorrunamente.

-¿Y por que yo también?-. Sasuke le reclama furioso sobándose el chichón.

-Ya no soy ninguna fangirl que esta obsesionada contigo, por lo que te daré el mismo trato que a Naruto-baka ahora que vendrás con nosotros cuando volvamos al futuro, así que acostúmbrate, Sas-ke-kun -. Sakura lo ultimo lo deletreo y le miro con burla, Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada y Naruto suelta una carcajada. Los mini-team 7 abrieron aun mas los ojos oyendo sus nombres y la frase "volvamos al futuro".

-Amm... Sakura-chan, teme-. los mencionados lo miran y Naruto les señala a sus yo del pasado .-Tenemos compañía-. Sasuke y Sakura voltean a verlos.

-Emm... no es lo que creen... ni tampoco lo que escucharon... -. Sakura pensaba en una excusa para decirles.

-Esto es solo una alucinación-. Naruto habla con voz macabra y mueve los dedos de sus manos enfrente de los mini-yo.

-¿Acaban de decir que vienen... del futuro?-. preguntó Sakura con mirada sorprendida.

-Ya valimos-. dijeron los 3 del futuro uno al lado del otro con cara de "se arruino el plan".

-Respondan-. volvió a preguntar Kakashi con cara mas seria y en posición de ataque.

-Oh, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verlo pervertido!-. Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y empezó a caminar para saludar a su sensei.

-Espera Naruto, primero tenemos que explicarles-. Sasuke le agarró del brazo y lo volvió a colocar al lado de el y de Sakura.

-¿Explicarnos?-. El mini-Sasuke miro confundido mientras tenia posición de batalla igual que los demás del Mini-Team 7.

-Yo les explicare la situación niños, con estos dos no se puede contar o se pondrán a pelear-. Sakura apunto a Sasuke y a Naruto con la mirada mientras ellos la fulminan con la mirada.

-¡Oye!-. dijeron ambos y Sakura suspiro.

-Verán, vinimos de Konoha 6 años en el futuro-. Los del viejo equipo 7 miraban mas sorprendidos a los del equipo 7 del futuro .-Vinimos a través de un portal construido por el Shodaime, el cual se activaba con nuestros chakras y Kekkei Genkai-. Los yo del pasado miraban aun mas sorprendidos.

-Pero... ¿Como es posible?-. Pregunto la pequeña Sakura.

-Eso lo hablaremos en un lugar menos publico, si es posible desearíamos hablar en un lugar mas privado-. Tal propuesta por alguna razón no preocupo a Kakashi pero aun así se mantenía alerta.

Ya al estar en una habitación que rentaron en un hotel, los del futuro explicaron todo y esperan a preguntas o dudas que tenga el Mini-Team 7.

-Así que... en resumen, Sasuke en el futuro es un traidor que forma su propio equipo con el cual logran encontrar a Sakura y a Naruto haciendo una misión que la Hokage del futuro, la cual no mencionaron, ordenó. Ahí se reencuentran de nuevo y decidieron entrar al portal ¿Sin razón?-. Resumió Kakashi.

-Hay una razón, la cual no contaremos por ahora-. dijo Sasuke recostado de una pared con los brazos cruzados y echado hacia atrás levemente.

-¡Teme! en el futuro eres el criminal mas conocido de Konoha-. Mini-Naruto apunta acusador al Mini-Sasuke, el cual lo miro con cara de fastidio.

-Al menos soy fuerte y todos me conocen, no como alguien que conozco que hace estupideces para que lo reconozcan y aun así nadie lo hace-. El pequeño Sasuke lo miro con cara de arrogancia al presumirle que todos en el futuro lo reconocen como alguien increíblemente fuerte. Esto hizo que el Mini-Naruto tratara de golpearlo pero Naruto lo toma del cuello de su camisa.

-Ahora no es el momento de berrinches mini-yo -. contestó seriamente el rubio mayor y todos los del pasado miraron a Naruto ensanchando los ojos por lo maduro que se ha vuelto.

-¡Justo ahora tenia que madurar!-. gritó irónicamente el pequeño Naruto que trataba de zafarse dando patadas y puños al aire mientras se le hincho una vena mirando furioso de reojo hacia atrás a su versión futurista.

-¿Están seguros que en el futuro no es el fin del mundo?-. preguntó Kakashi haciendo que todos soltaran una carcajada excepto el par de rubios.

-¡Oye!-. reclamaron ambos.

-Realmente hemos crecido mucho-. comento la Mini-Sakura mirando a su yo del futuro .-Me creció el cabello y muchas partes de mi cuerpo-. se emociono al ver que tenia un muy hermoso pelo rosado que le llegaba por debajo de los senos y un cuerpo bien detallado, incluso los senos le habían crecido mucho pero sin exagerar.

-Y a Sasuke le crecieron músculos y un mechón corto en la frente-. dijo Kakashi mirando al Sasuke del futuro.

-(_¡Se ve super atractivo y guapo! Kyaa *0*_)-. Pensó la mini-Sakura.

-Y por lo que veo a mi me crecieron las patillas del pelo, me hace ver como el 4 Hokage. ¿Estas haciéndole un cosplay?-. dijo mini-Naruto muy sorprendido y en pose pensativa colocando sus dedos a la barbilla mirando de arriba a abajo a su yo del futuro.

-¿Namikaze Minato?-. preguntó el rubio mayor poniéndose de pie y poniendo pose de héroe con manos a la cintura .-Bueno déjame decirte Narutin, que él es nada mas y nada menos que mi padr...-. Naruto no pudo terminar la frase porque Sasuke lo había empujado hacia el piso y Sakura le tapo la boca cuando el cayo.

-¡Su ídolo! ¡Es nada mas y nada menos que su ídolo!-. dijo Sakura con una risa nerviosa mientras que Sasuke le daba una mirada asesina al rubio que estaba con la boca tapada mientras que el rubio le da cara "¡suéltenme!". Los demás miraron curiosos el porque sus yo hicieron tal acción, pero no le dieron importancia excepto Kakashi que seguía sorprendido ante el movimiento tan rápido.

-Dejne desjpidar (Déjenme respirar)-. Sasuke lo suelta y a Naruto le sale el alma por la boca mientras tiene sus ojos en forma de (x.x) mientras que a los demás se les cae una gota por la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya teniendo esto en claro no creo que deberíamos pasar mucho tiempo con ustedes o alteraría el futuro, no?-. pregunto mini-Sakura.

-Nuestro futuro ya esta bastante jodido, unos cambios no importaran mucho-. Dice Sakura despreocupada restandole importancia y todos la miran como si nisiquiera le importara lo que pasara en el futuro.

-¡No se ustedes, pero yo quiero presumir que pude viajar en el tiempo llevando a mi yo futuristico a la academia, dattebayo!-. Dijo el pequeño Naruto con sus manos en la cintura y sonriendo arrogante mientras ríe como loco.

-Por primera vez Naruto dice algo con lo que estoy de acuerdo, seria divertido llevarlos a la academia-. dice la mini-Sakura asintiendo dándole la razón.

-Hmpf, yo también estoy de acuerdo-. dice el pequeño Sasuke con los brazos cruzados sentado en el piso igual que los demás excepto mini-Naruto que seguía de pie.

-¡No!-. gritaron Sasuke y Sakura con desaprobación.

-¡Si!-. gritó Naruto emocionado. Los mayores al notar que lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, se fulminan con la mirada entre los tres.

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡¿Quieres alterar todo el futuro?!-. Gritaron de nuevo el par de mayores.

-¡¿Y ustedes porque son tan amargados?! ¡Es solo un día!-. grito en defensa el rubio mayor. Sasuke y Sakura le mandaban rayitos en los ojos a Naruto y este hacia lo mismo contra ellos.

-¿En el futuro seremos así?-. Susurro mini-Naruto. Sasuke y Sakura que miraban la escena negaron rápidamente tratando de convencerse a ellos mismos.

-Volviendo al tema-. Kakashi se aclaro la voz para que todos dejaran de hacer tonterías .-Si irán a la academia, por lo menos procuren llevar disfraces o arreglarse los peinados y vestirse diferentes-. aconsejo el peli-plata. Los mini's, que oyeron el consejo del peli-plata rápidamente voltearon hacia los mayores esperando una respuesta, mientras que los del futuro se miraban entre si para decidirse.

-Esta bien-. suspiraron vencidos los tres adultos, y dos de los pequeños sonrieron felices, mientras que mini-Sasuke sonrió de lado levemente. ¿Quien diría que las únicas personas que lograrían vencer a esos tres ninjas increíblemente fuertes serian ellos mismos?

Al día siguiente en una mañana que todavía no era completamente iluminada, estaban Naruto,Sakura y Sasuke del futuro durmiendo en el cuarto rentado del hotel. Por competencia de "piedra,papel y tijera" Sasuke y Sakura durmieron en las dos camas que estaban en la habitación, mientras que el pobre Naruto dormía en el frió piso pero tenia una colcha encima así que no estaba tan frió. En la puerta se oye que alguien la toca chocando sus puños levemente una y otra vez en un sonido bajo pero que se escucho. Todos los dormidos habían despertado pero ninguno se movió o abrió los ojos y se quedaron intactos.

-¿Seguirán durmiendo?-. se oyó el susurro agudo de una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Durmiendo o no, nos acompañaran, dattebayo!-. el susurro de este era un poco mas alto, pero seguía siendo susurro. Volvieron a tocar la puerta varias veces y nadie la abre.

-Suficiente-. esta voz era un poco mas grave pero seguía proviniendo de un niño, por lo cual era un poco agudo. Al decir esa palabra, la puerta se cae al piso levantando de golpe a los tres ex-miembros sosteniendo sus almohadas, sentados en sus camas/piso y con ojos bien abiertos, al tratar de mover la mirada lentamente miraron a lo que quedaba de la puerta que era el marco. Del otro lado del marco se veía un pelinegro con los pies en el aire dejando a notar que había dado una patada, a su lado estaba un rubio con la mandíbula desencajada y mirada molesta, al otro lado del pelinegro estaba la pelirrosa un poco sorprendida también pero tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?!-. preguntan los 3 asustados abrazando aun sus almohadas.

-No lo querían por las buenas, la tienen por las malas-. dijo el mini-Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros. Los dos mayores miran con mirada tétrica al Sasuke del futuro, el cual los mira confundido.

-Olvidaba que en el pasado eras un fastidio, teme-. dice Naruto con voz tétrica y ojos entrecerrados.

-En el pasado estaba ciega al volverme una fangirl acosadora tuya-. Sakura miraba tétrica a Sasuke mientras que unos segundos después suspiro con cansancio .-Supongo que tendremos que cumplir lo que prometimos-. dijo con cansancio mientras se ponía de pie y los dos hombres del futuro bostezaron muy cansados.

-No mamá no quiero ir a la escuela-. parloteaba Naruto inconscientemente mientras se volvía a recostar en el piso.

-No me llames mamá-. Sakura miro con fastidio al rubio mayor.

-Entonces, mamasita-. Naruto sonrió pervertido mientras que a Sakura se le ancha una vena en la frente y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada tratando de aguantarse las ganas de matarlo.

-¡No tenemos tiempo, dattebayo! ¡Tenemos que salir mas temprano para cambiar sus apariencias!-. bufó con molestia el pequeño Naruto y los otros dos pequeños asintieron dándole razón.

-Bien, andando-. dijo la pelirrosa e hizo que los dos mayores se gruñeran entre sí. Al salir del hotel no sin antes llamar a mantenimiento diciendo que la puerta estaba floja para que no les cobraran, los 6 ninjas salieron en busca de una tienda de disfraces y pelucas. Al encontrar una, se veía por dentro lo vació que estaba de gente por lo temprano que era, ya que nisiquiera los gallos se habían levantado.

.-Entremos-. ordenó Sasuke mayor y todos asintieron adentrándose en la tienda. Al cabo de un rato los mayores terminaron de elegir y fueron a los vestidores a ponerse el disfraz.

La primera en salir fue Sakura, que tenia una peluca color rosa oscuro haciendo que se vea como un negro rosado, un pantalón negro que terminaba encima de las rodillas, zapatos ninjas negros, la típica bandana de Konoha en la frente, y encima traía el típico chaleco Jounin pero con un diseño muy diferente y mas femenino mientras que debajo de eso traía una blusa mangas largas que le llegaban hasta los codos.

El segundo fue Sasuke que traía el pelo un poco desordenado dejando a confirmar lo sexy que se veía, pantalones negros, zapatos ninjas negros, camisa ninja blanca y encima traía algo parecido a un chaleco pero no de estilo elegante mas bien uno rebelde sin adornos recogido hasta los codos junto con la camisa que también estaba hasta los codos, y para finalizar la bandana de Konoha encima de sus mechones de la frente dándole una apariencia un poco a la de Kakashi cuando joven.

El tercero y ultimo fue Naruto que traía el pelo un poco parecido al de Minato, pero llevaba una peluca con un rubio mas oscuro, traía unos pantalones negros con zapatos ninja negros, dentro traía una camisa ninja manga larga naranja y por fuera tenia un abrigo negro con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos sin abrocharse.

Aparte de llevar los disfraces tenían su armamento de ninja portátil como el estuche que se lleva en las piernas y la otra que se lleva por la pierna un poco mas arriba doblada hacia atrás sin mencionar que estaba llena de kunais y shurikens. Los 3 menores que estaban distraídos mirando al suelo notaron las sombras del piso brillante y miraron hacia arriba sorprendidos por el buen gusto que cada uno tenia en el futuro. Mini-Naruto se acerco a Naruto para elogiarlo por su forma de vestir. Mini-Sasuke no le dijo nada a su versión adulta, mas que sin que ambos lo notaran habían chocado las manos en forma de "dame cinco".

Y por ultimo mini-Sakura estaba girando rápidamente por todo el cuerpo de la adulta, mas ella no logro alcanzarla con la mirada ya que esta se movía muy rápido y tenia corazones en los ojos y puños en la barbilla dejándose ver como toda una fangirl.

-¿Listos para irnos?-. preguntó la pelirrosa mayor y todos asintieron. Pagaron los disfraces y se fueron camino a la escuela pero los mayores no entraron ya que no tenían que hacer nada allá dentro. Estaban los 3 ex-miembros en el techo de la academia mirando por el paisaje, en diferentes formas. Naruto y Sasuke estaban tirados al piso con los brazos detrás de la nuca usándolos como almohadas y Sasuke tenia una de sus rodillas al aire. Sakura solo estaba sentada y recostada levemente en bloque gigante que tenia incorporado el techo.

-Es nostálgico volvernos a ver, cierto?-. preguntó Naruto mirando hacia el cielo.

-Las peleas infantiles, discusiones sin razón, bromas pesadas... son muy nostálgicas-. continuó Sakura mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el cielo .-Nee, Sasuke-kun...-. dijo la pelirrosa haciendo que los dos chicos quitaran su mirada del cielo y la miraran aun recostados en el piso .-¿Que paso con tu actitud?-. preguntó.

-¿A que te refieres?-. dijo confundido ya que no logro entender por mas que pensó la pregunta.

-Tu actitud fría y distante desapareció por una cálida y un poco seria, como solías ser antes-. La cara de la pelirrosa se veía un poco triste mientras seguía mirando al piso frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

-Ahora vuelvo, iré por algo de comer-. Naruto entendía la confusión de la pelirrosa ya que el si sabia la razón por la que dejó esa actitud, así que los dejó solos para que hablaran y salio saltando los tejados hacia un puesto de ramen.

-Bueno, realmente no encuentro una explicación lógica... -. Sasuke suspiró con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba al piso .-Creo que es por el hecho de volver a verlos... volver a verte-. Lo ultimo salio de su boca sin pensarlo y el pelinegro trataba de evitar el sonrojo que estaba en sus mejillas.

-Sasuke... acaso tu...?-. La mirada de Sakura dejo de ser tristeza y mostraba sonrojo y sorpresa.

-Yo... -. El pelinegro trataba de buscar una excusa o razón para contarle a la pelirrosa, mas no pudo y mentalmente suspiro rendido y sonrojado.

* * *

**¡Besense! voy a demandar a la escritora que no los haga besarse :O!**

**ah, esperen****...soy yo...**

**Bueno unos años de cárcel no vienen mal ^-^ xD**

**Uyy Chiisy, eres tan despistada que ni cuenta te diste de que Hiro había comentado sobre el fanfic -_-**

**vete a tus fics Hiro, que este es mi mundo y yo manejo todo :I y no te preocupes no dire tu username cariño :P aun que te conviene estar con esta pasada de escritora B| *me señalo a mi misma* en fin, saludos a los que ven mi fanfic y espero lo disfruten! (^-^)/~**

**Bechotes *0***


	3. Conociendo la verdad sobre Itachi Uchiha

**Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)**

**[La historia se narra en POV normal]**

**[Capitulo 3]**

**"Conociendo la verdad sobre Itachi Uchiha"**

-Bueno, realmente no encuentro una explicación lógica... -. Sasuke suspiró con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba al piso .-Creo que es por el hecho de volver a verlos... o de volver a verte-. Lo ultimo salió de su boca sin pensarlo y el pelinegro trataba de evitar el sonrojo que estaba en sus mejillas.

-Sasuke... acaso tu...?-. La mirada de Sakura dejó de ser tristeza y mostraba sonrojo y sorpresa.

-Yo... -. El pelinegro trataba de buscar una excusa o razón para contarle a la pelirrosa, mas no pudo y mentalmente suspiro rendido y sonrojado.

De repente siente que algo choca con sus labios. Sakura había estampado sus labios contra los de Sasuke y este la mira sorprendido, pero no tardo mucho para corresponder el beso haciendo que Sakura rodee sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Sasuke colocara sus manos en su cintura para acercarse mas y volver el beso mas apasionado.

* * *

En otro lado, estaba el rubio que antes de que esos dos empezaran a besarse, el ya había llegado al puesto de ramen Ichiraku.

-¡Oe, Ji-san!-. El atendedor mira confundido a Naruto, el cual le sonríe pensando que el viejo lo conocía.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?-. Quitó su cara de confusión y puso una sonrisa sincera sintiendo un sentimiento de paternidad hacia el joven.

-Un plato de ramen con todos los ingredientes, por favor-. Exclama Naruto con amabilidad y el Ichikari-Jisan asiente para ponerse a preparar el ramen mientras que su asistente mira embobada a Naruto con corazones en los ojos y unos cuantos volando a su alrededor. Al entregarle su plato, Naruto se pone a comer como si llevaba años sin hacerlo.

-¡Delicioso como siempre Ji-Ji!-. Comentó Naruto metiendo como loco los fideos con los palillos chinos.

-Me alaga que te gusten jovencito, ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?-. Le preguntó el cocinero a Naruto, el cual traga con dificultad al oír esa pregunta.

-(_¡Piensa en algo Naruto!_)-. Pensaba el rubio .-Me llamo Haruko Usami-. Le dijo tratando de disimular el nerviosismo que tenia sabiendo que esta persona lo vera muchas veces en el futuro y que no quería que sospechara.

-Es un nombre curioso, pero me agrada-. Le respondió el Ji-Ji con una sonrisa. (N/A: Ji-san,Ji-Ji = viejo o abuelo)

-¡Ahh! ¡Delicioso!-. exclamó Naruto al saborear el ultimo fideo que tenia en su plato .-Bueno me tengo que ir, ando apurado-. dijo Naruto mientras salia del puesto.

-¡Oe, espera! Debes pagar-. Ichiraku-Ji pensaba que iba a escapar sin pagar, por mas cariño que le tuviera no iba a dejar que un cliente se escapara sin pagar encima de sus narices. Al bajar la vista el cocinero nota como había un par de yenes, dándole a notar que era el dinero para pagar el ramen e incluso tenia mas de la cuenta y al lado tenia un pequeño papel con un mensaje.

_"¡Gracias por la comida Ji-ji, en el futuro conocerás a un hombre solo que con cabello rubio y mas corto igualito a mi y espero que lo trates muy bien dattebayo! Te deje un poco de dinero extra por mi aprecio._  
_¡Nos veremos luego!"_

El cocinero sonrió un poco al ver lo que decía la nota, pero también sentía un poco de tristeza sabiendo que tal vez no lo vuelva a ver en mucho tiempo.

.-A mi no me engañas, Naruto-kun-. Una sonrisa melancólica adorna el rostro del cocinero .-El muy comelón aprendió a viajar en el tiempo, al parecer todo es posible-. El cocinero dudaba, pero sabia que esa sonrisa y apetito solo podia tenerlo una sola persona.

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura que estaban besándose apasionadamente. Se succionaban el labio inferior el uno con el otro y una que otra caricia tocaba las mejillas de uno con la del otro.

-¿Apenas me voy unos minutos y ya se besan?-. Naruto miraba asqueado la escena pero por el interior estaba destruido. Rápidamente el pelinegro y la pelirrosa se separan con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Te haces el silencioso cuando quieres!-. Sakura iba a golpear a Naruto pero recordó algo .-¿Que no es ya la hora de salida de la academia?-. preguntó.

-¡Es cierto! ¡debemos ir por nuestros mini-yo!-. Naruto se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Andando-. Suspiro la pelirrosa dejando atrás a los dos hombres.

-Teme-. Naruto le llama la atención a Sasuke, pero el pelinegro se sorprendió mas al ver una mirada triste en la cara de su rubio amigo .-Te gusta... cierto?... -. le miro con mirada seria pero su boca mostraba una mueca triste.

-Naruto... Yo...-. Sasuke fue interrumpido.

-No. No te gusta... La amas... ¡Y me agrada que te dieras cuenta!-. comentó Naruto con felicidad en su rostro, pero por dentro se veía igual que hace unos momentos.

-Se muy bien lo que sientes por ella, y... lo lamento-. Sasuke se veía un poco triste, cosa que sorprendería a cualquiera menos a Naruto.

-¡Esta bien! No es como si estuviera diciéndote que no la ames, solo te estoy declarando la guerra-. Ahora la mirada de Naruto se volvió una sonrisa competitiva.

-Acepto tu desafió-. Sonrió aceptando el reto .-Pero no te hagas el pervertido con ella, o te rompo la cara-. dice ahora con frialdad y un aura asesina a su alrededor haciendo que a Naruto se le erizara la piel.

-¡Prometido! ¡Mejor vamonos, que Sakura-chan nos espera!-. El rubio trato de cambiar de tema riendo nervioso para que Sasuke no lo matara. El pelinegro suspiro con molestia y lo siguió.

-Se tardaron unos siglos-. Dice Sakura adulta que estaba junto con un par de gennins.

-Lo siento, tuvimos una discusión-. Naruto se rascaba la nuca apenado.

-¿Otra de sus peleas infantiles por cosas sin importancia?-. Sakura suspiró sabiendo que siempre hacen lo mismo.

-No, esta vez es por algo muy importante-. dice Naruto con una sonrisa seria y voltea a ver a Sasuke .-Algo por lo que no pienso rendirme, y espero que desistas teme, porque no voy a dejártela tan fácil-. El rubio le reto al pelinegro con la mirada.

-No es como si tuviera pensado perder de todos modos-. Una sonrisa arrogante adorna el rostro del pelinegro haciendo que todos excepto Naruto que seguía sonriendo arrogante, miraran confundidos al par competitivo.

-Por cierto, donde esta mi mini-yo?-. preguntaba Naruto mientras miraba a todos lados en busca de su copia.

-Quiso irse a dormir al hotel ya que estaba cansado por no haber dormido en la clase-. Dijo mini-Sakura suspirando por lo muy "concentrado" que era el mini-Naruto.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Que haremos ahora?-. pregunto Sakura.

-Lo mejor seria ir en busca de "ya sabes quien"-. dijo Sasuke.

-Tienes razón, si no me equivoco el debe estar buscando a Naruto en este momento-. continuó Sakura poniendo cara seria.

-Pero eso era cuando estaba con Ero-sennin, en esta época nisiquiera juntamos a los Sannin-. dijo Naruto con pose pensativa mientras que mini-Sakura se sorprendió al reconocer esos nombres, mientras que mini-Sasuke los miraba sin entender.

-Cambiamos completamente el pasado, ¿Lo olvidas?-. pregunto sarcásticamente Sakura.

-Entonces deberíamos apurarnos, se supone que el pequeño Sasuke debería estar con Kakashi-sensei y los otros sensei's, no con nosotros-. dijo Sakura mirando al mini-Sasuke el cual miraba confundido sin entender. (N/A: hagamos como que Sasuke sigue teniendo el primer atuendo, osea el pantalón blanco y camisa azul xD)

-De todas maneras lo llevaremos, así que no tiene importancia-. comentó Sasuke del futuro sin darle importancia y salto hacia un techo para empezar a saltar sobre otros mas.

-Al mal paso darle prisa-. comento Naruto burlón mientras seguía a su amigo.

-Ustedes dos-. señalo a mini-Sasuke y a mini-Sakura .-Traten de seguirnos el paso y por nada del mundo se separen-. dijo Sakura mientras empezó a saltar hacia un tejado.

-Tks, ahora se creen mis jefes-. mini-Sasuke saltó hacia el mismo tejado y la pequeña Sakura la siguió.

Estaban adentrándose en el hotel hacia su habitación cuando deciden separarse en caso de encontrar a Itachi. Todos habían tomado un pasillo distinto y comenzaron a explorar, mientras que el mini-Sasuke miraba a todos lados con las manos detrás de la nuca confundido para luego meterse las manos en los bolsillos. Detiene su paso al ver 2 encapuchados con trajes negros y sombreros de paja acorralando a su rubio amigo en una puerta. Estos se dan cuenta de su presencia y lo miran mientras que Sasuke tiene una mirada de asombro y furia.

-Oh, un intruso. Deja que me encargue-. Kisame empezó a caminar burlona y lentamente hacia Sasuke mientras sacaba poco a poco su espada punti-aguda.

-A pasado mucho tiempo, Sasuke-. dice Itachi tétricamente mientras dejaba de mirarlo y poso su vista en el rubio que tenia al frente.

-Itachi... Uchiha... -. Los ojos del mini-Sasuke son tapados por el enfado y enojo que se acumulaba en su interior.

-A pasado mucho tiempo también, Itachi-aniki-. Una voz parecida a la del mini-Sasuke suena pero mas varonil y grave. Todos incluyendo Itachi voltean a ver a Sasuke,Sakura,Naruto y a mini-Sakura por el otro lado del pasillo.

-¿Te conozco?-. dice Itachi con frialdad mientras miraba de reojo a Sasuke. El mencionado se quita la bandana y peina con sus manos su pelo para que quede de forma parecida a los del mini-Sasuke.

-Ya no reconoces ni a tu propio hermano, Nii-san-. Un tono burlón adorna la sonrisa sincera de Sasuke al ver a su hermano vivo.

-Imposible... tu no puedes ser... ¿Pero como?-. preguntaba Itachi que mostraba un leve asombro en sus ojos que tenian activado el Sharingan, el cual confirmaba que ese chakra era 100% de Sasuke.

-Si me lo permites, me gustaría explicártelo en un lugar donde no cualquiera pudiera oírnos hablar, esta conversación es delicada-. dice Sasuke con un tono un poco mas serio.

-¡¿Piensas que voy a dejar que este traidor este cerca de mi?! ¡Tu mejor que nadie sabes el odio que siento por el y lo matare aquí y ahora!-. grito enfurecido el pequeño Sasuke, haciendo que todos lo miraran sorprendidos excepto los ex-miembros 7 y Akatsuki.

-Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?-. dice con fastidio Sasuke.

-¿Tranquilizarme? ¡¿Acaso no sientes el mismo odio que yo, sabiendo todo lo que nos hizo sufrir?!-. exclamó mini-Sasuke haciendo que a Itachi sintiera una aguja en su corazón al oír lo que pensaba su hermano sobre el, pero por fuera ocultaba ese dolor y mostraba cara de indiferencia.

-Suficiente-. Sasuke aparece a toda velocidad detrás de mini-Sasuke y sin que este pudiera voltear a defenderse, Sasuke le había golpeado la nuca con la mano dejándolo inconsciente.

-Vamos a hablar en otro lugar-. Sasuke pone su mirada seria e Itachi y Kisame asintieron poniéndose mentalmente alerta por si era un engaño.

Al entrar en la habitación que habían alquilado del hotel... Sasuke,Sakura,Itachi,Naruto,Kisame,mini-Naruto y mini-Sakura se sentaron en el piso para escuchar perfectamente sin necesidad de susurrar, mientras que un inconsciente mini-Sasuke empezaba a despertar para sentir cuerdas de chakra inmovilizándolo.

-¡Déjenme ir!-. reclamó el pelinegro del pasado tratando de zafarse.

-Como dije antes, tranquilízate-. dijo Sasuke recostándose levemente en la parte delantera de la cama mientras estaba sentado en el piso.

-¡¿Por que lo defiendes tanto?! ¡Deberías estar queriéndolo matar!-.

-Para tu información pequeño amargado, yo ya mate al Itachi de mi época-. dijo con Tranquilidad mientras que todos menos el ex-team 7 ensancharan los ojos sorprendidos.

.-Déjame cumplir la mía entonces!-. reclamaba el pelinegro menor al reaccionar después de lo que acababa de oír. No podía creer que en el futuro era tan fuerte como para haber matado a su hermano y decirlo con cara de tranquilidad y no satisfacción.

-Primero quiero que oigas una historia, y luego te dejare el camino libre para completar tu venganza, si es que después de escuchar la historia sigues pensando en ella-. comentó Sasuke con frialdad mirando a su yo del pasado y este lo miraba con sorpresa y el entrecejo fruncido levemente.

Los demás abandonaron la habitación dejando a esos tres completamente solos para darles mas privacidad. Itachi terminó de contar su historia y mini-Sasuke (que ya no tenia las cuerdas) salto por la ventana enojado.

-Necesita tiempo, hay que dejarlo solo-. dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba e iba directo hacia la puerta mientras que Itachi inclino levemente la cabeza preocupado.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí estaba mini-Sasuke al lado de un árbol golpeándolo con sus puños para tratar de desahogar su furia mientras sus manos sangraban. Estaba destrozado, quería venganza, quería vengar la muerte de Itachi en el futuro, quería destruirse a si mismo para impedir que asesinaran al único héroe que estuvo en su vida.

Unos pasos se oían venir acercándose a Sasuke, el cual ni cuenta se había dado porque estaba concentrado en su furia.

* * *

**Bueno gente! este a sido otro capitulo del fanfic el cual inicie hoy y ya tengo 4 capítulos con mas de 2000 palabras en ellos xD**

**en fin, volvamos a las preguntas que las telenovelas ponen al final de cada capitulo *cof cof***

**¿Que pasara con mini-Sasuke? ¿Qien fue la persona que aparecio detras de Sasuke?**

**¿Por que hago tantas preguntas?**

**Esto y mas en el proximo capitulo :D!**

**Bechotes *0***


	4. El juego del escondite

**Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)**

**[La historia se narra en POV normal]**

**[Capitulo 1]**

**"El juego del escondite"**

-¿Donde está?-. preguntó mini-Naruto con cara de seriedad y entrecejo fruncido.

-Por el momento necesita estar solo, así que no lo molesten hasta dentro de un rato-. Sasuke se sentó en la mesa con cara seria haciendo que todos pusieran miradas tristes.

-Bueno, no es momento de estar lamentándose... Deberíamos estar felices ya que Itachi-kun no tiene que cargar mas con ese pasado-. Una leve y triste sonrisa adorna el rostro de Sakura mientras que todos ponían caras felices, inclusive el mismo Itachi estaba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oigan, ¿Y la mini-Sakura?-. Preguntó Sasuke cambiando de tema, Sakura le responde con una sonrisa sincera de oreja a oreja y este la mira confundida.

* * *

-¿Que haces aquí?-. Contestó mini-Sasuke frió y molesto sin voltear a ver quien era.

-Estaba caminando para despejar mi mente y oí muchos gritos de furia así que vine corriendo... ¿Eran tuyos?-. Preguntaba mini-Sakura preocupada mientras que el pelinegro ni le importo y empezó a golpear el tronco nuevamente.

Al tratar de dar otro golpe, el pelinegro siente como algo se aferra a su espalda dejandole impedir que golpeara el árbol. Sasuke trata de zafarse del agarre de la pelirrosa pero ella no lo dejaba por lo que el pelinegro cae sentado de espaldas recostado sobre el árbol y Sakura cae encima de el mientras seguía abrazándolo escondiendo su rostro en su torso. Sasuke miraba hacia al cielo poniendo su barbilla encima de la cabeza de la pelirrosa con cara de tranquilidad y ojos semi-cerrados al sentir los brazos de ella abrazándolo, pero culpable al sentir sus lagrimas mojando su pecho. Duraron un rato en la misma posición hasta llegar al punto en el que mini-Sakura quedo dormida aun escondiendo su cabeza en el torso de mini-Sasuke. Mini-Sasuke por actos de impulsos había escondido desde su barbilla hasta la nariz encima de la cabeza de la pelirrosa que se veía tan tierna durmiendo para tratar de dormirse el también.

* * *

A través de una ventana estaban Sasuke y Sakura del futuro mirando la escena que hacían sus mini-yo, y sin ellos darse cuenta se habían tomado de la mano.

-Son muy tiernos, ¿verdad?-. Sakura sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- S-Si... -. A diferencia del sonrojo de Sakura, el de Sasuke se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia.

-Volvamos con los demás, después se preguntaran donde estamos los 4 y no queremos interrumpirles el momento a esos dos-. Sonrió sincera y fueron caminando hacia donde estaban los demás.

* * *

-Oigan, las Sakura-chan's y los Teme's se estan tomando su tiempo-. Dice el pequeño Naruto con fastidio cruzado de brazos mientras que el mayor esta igual solo que mas celoso y ambos estaban cruzados de brazos.

-Alguien esta cel...-.

-¡No estoy celoso!-. Gritaron ambos rubios sin dejar terminar la frase a Kisame mientras que a todos les resbalo una gota por la nuca.

-(_Mi otouto tiene amigos muy raros, contando a los míos ¬.¬_)- Pensó Itachi con una gota en la cabeza.

-(_Como es que termine juntandome con unos locos? ¬_¬_)- Pensó Kakashi con otra gota en la nuca.

-¿Que es todo este alboroto?-. Preguntó Sasuke y junto con Sakura les resbala una gota en la frente mientras se sostenían la mano. (N/A: Hare que mares de gotas en la nuca y en la frente caigan en ese hotel xD)

-Uyy Sasuke, la tenias bien escondida-. dijo Kisame con un tono picaron.

-Otouto tiene novia?-. Itachi se mostró indiferente pero por dentro se sentía orgulloso de que su hermano demostrara tener sentimientos, porque pensaba que en el futuro Sasuke no tenia sentimientos y era frió y distante por su culpa.

Mientras todos miraban hacia los Sasuke y Sakura del futuro, en eso llegan el par de mini-yo del pasado con un poco de sueño tayandose los ojos con la yema de los dedos. Cosa que hizo que los rubios se pusieran mas celosos pensando que ellos estaban descansando por haber gastado energías en "otra cosa". [Notese lo pervertido xD]

-¡Teme!-. Gritó cada uno de los rubios refiriéndose al Sasuke de su época.

-Usuratonkachi-. dijeron los dos Sasuke's y el aura asesina de los Naruto's se podía notar por el aire.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Aquí y ahora te romperemos la cara!-. dijeron ambos rubios sacando un rasengan mientras saltan en cámara lenta hacia los pelinegros.

-Y nosotros los castramos-. Los pelinegros lo dijeron con tanta frialdad que ambos rubios se quedaron pálidos en el aire mientras que Kakashi,Itachi y Kisame nisiquiera pudieron pensar lo que ambos Uchiha's les harían a ese par. Incluso las mismas Sakura's sintieron un escalofrió al estar al lado de cada pelinegro.

-Sasuke, ¿Te he dicho que te vez muy bien abrasadito de Sakura?-. Dicen ambos Uzumaki's ambos acomodando el brazo de cada Sasuke en el hombro/cintura de las Sakura's.

-Lo que puede llegar a hacer una simple frase-. Kisame negó divertido y soltó una carcajada.

-¡Tu cierra la boca pez feo!-. Dijo Naruto adulto seguido del mini-Naruto que asentía rápidamente dándole la razón.

-¿A quien le dices pez feo, retrasado cobarde?-. Kisame aparece detrás de ambos rubios por lo que hizo que sudaran frió. Sin pensarlo Kisame arrojo a ambos Uzumaki's en mesas diferentes del restaurante-bar donde estaban comiendo y dos clientes al ver que tenían comida por toda la ropa arrojaron un jarro de vidrio hacia Kisame el cual esquivo haciendo que le de a un mesero. Haciendo que empezara una pelea en el bar con la clásica melodía de un piano sonando. (N/A: Claro, para usar el bar se necesitan tener mas de 18 años por lo que los mini-yo no podían beber pero podían estar dentro.

-¡¿Que hacemos?!-. Gritó Naruto mayor sobre el ruido del bar para que sus amigos lo escucharan.

-¡Si no puedes con tus enemigos, uneteles!-. Gritó Sasuke mayor sobre el ruido del bar, para darle 2 jarras de vidrio de cerveza al rubio, el cual sonrió zorrunamente y empezó a lanzar todo lo que veía.

-¡¿Vas a pelear tu también?!-. Preguntó la pelirrosa futurista sobre el ruido al pelinegro.

-¡Lo hago si tu lo haces!-. Le respondió.

-Entonces... -. Sakura tomo 2 jarras de cerveza en sus manos .-¡GUERRAAAA!-. Empezó a arrojar todo lo que veía, incluyendo mesas y a un par de clientes borrachos.

-Yo mismo lo dije, si no puedes con el enemigo uneteles-. El pelinegro suspiro y tomo otras dos jarras haciendo lo mismo que la pelirrosa.

Sin darse cuenta Kakashi,Itachi e incluso los mini-yo se habían metido en la pelea. Al dejar a todos en el suelo, salieron corriendo del restaurante para que no les echaran la culpa. En lo que suenan unas sirenas policiales todos los demás se habían alejado del área exhaustos de tanto correr.

-¡Por tu culpa casi vamos a la cárcel!-. Gritaron furiosos los Sasuke,Sakura y Naruto del presente y futuro a Kisame.

-¡El me llamo pez feo!-. Kisame apuntó hacia Naruto adulto.

-¡Pues ellos empezaron!-. apuntó hacia ambos Sasuke's y su mini-copia asentía dándole la razón.

-¡A mi no me culpes por tus idioteces, dobe!-. Gritaron ambos Sasuke's hacia los rubios mientras los 4 se fulminan con la mirada mandándole uno que otro rayo.

-Ya empezaron-. suspiró con cansancio Kakashi. De repente todos los miembros hombres y niños del Equipo 7 pasado y futuro tienen un escalofrió que les eriza por toda la piel.

-¡¿Que demonios a sido eso?!-. exclamaron los Naruto's con ojos asustados (estilo anime)

-¡Me ha dado un escalofrió horrible!-. exclamó Kakashi haciendo lo mismo que Naruto.

-¿Acaso serán...?-. Los dos pelinegros se miraron entre si por unos segundos, luego el escalofrió les volvió a recorrer por la piel a los hombres del Team 7 haciendo que Kisame e Itachi los miraran extrañados.

Detrás de los 4 ninjas excluyendo a Akatsuki y a Kakashi, estaba un aura negra poseída por 2 chicas pelirrosas muy enojadas.

-¡S-Sakura!/¡S-Sakura-chan!-. Exclamaron tartamudeando asustados ambos Sasuke's y Naruto's, cada adulto y niño se refería a la Sakura de su época.

-Alguien necesita que les muestre como estar callados-. Dijeron ambas con mirada tétrica hacia los 4 ninjas.

-¿Corremos?-. Dijo Naruto adulto y los otros 3 asintieron desapareciendo en una bola de humo.

- Solo esperen a que los agarre!-. Gritaron ambas Sakura's persiguiéndoles por detrás mientras que cuando caminaba dejaban pisadas que destruían el suelo.

-Lo mejor será ir a dormir, tardaran un rato en escapar de Sakura-. Comentó Kakashi despreocupado leyendo su libro. Los Akatsuki entendieron el mensaje y empezaron a hacer un campamento para cuando los 4 desafortunados y las 2 psicópatas volviera, no se quejaran y se durmieran directamente.

* * *

Cerca del bosque estaban los 4 ninjas escondiéndose de las 2 psicópatas que seguro los matarían si los encuentran. Esto era mas como el juego del escondite triplicado al 1000% de peligro!

Primero, estaba Sasuke adulto rondando sin rumbos tratando de no hacer ruido y ocultar su chakra para que no lo encontraran, ya que las pelirrosas eran expertas de Chakra y no tardarían en encontrarlo.

Segundo, estaba el Naruto adulto que después de una cena llena de bebidas no aguanto mas las ganas y se puso a orinar en un árbol sin preocupación poniendo cara de embobado.

Tercero, estaba el pequeño Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos recostándose en una rama y trataba de dormir en ella para que cuando oyera un grito se despertara al instante y se alejara de ahí.

Cuarto y ultimo, estaba el pequeño Naruto perdido sin saber a donde y con cascadas de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos .-_(Esos malditos me dejaron perdido en el bosque y por si no fuera peor, cerca de las dos furiosas Sakura-chan's una mas fuerte que la otra_)-.

Sasuke adulto estaba adentrándose a una cueva, ya que si se perdía en el bosque por la mañana volvería al campamento sin problemas de vista. Sasuke se acuesta en el piso de la cueva y decide cerrar los ojos para tomar una siesta. En eso el Uchiha mayor se levanta de golpe en posición de pelea y mirando a todos lados rápidamente en una pose muy graciosa al escuchar unos ruidos.

.-Te encontré-. Una voz suena detrás de Sasuke.

* * *

**Joder, que sueño! -_- estaba editando el capitulo mientras me quedaba dormida sobre el monitor!**

**necesito un buen baño de burbujas para relajarme *0* ojala tuviera uno ú.ù**

**¡Hiro! Ya te dije que te fueras a tus fics è3é! me sacas de mis ideas u.u**

**Enfin, nos veremos en el proximo cap y no olviden poner reviews *o* me encanta cuando escriben lo bien que quedo el capitulo n/u**

**Bechotes (*0*)/~**


	5. Reuniendo a Los Sannin

**Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)**

**[La historia se narra en POV normal]**

**[Capitulo 1]**

**"Te encontré"**

.-Te encontré-. Una voz sensual y femenina sonó detrás de Sasuke haciendo que casi de un grito del susto pero la voz femenina le tapa la boca con la mano.

-¡Sakura no hagas eso de nuevo!-. Reclamó el pelinegro tratando de recuperar la respiración del susto.

-Perdón, quería sorprenderte pero no tanto-. Sonrió nerviosa rascándose la nuca .-Por cierto, no creas que no me voy a vengar solo porque estoy a solas contigo-. La sonrisa nerviosa de Sakura desparece y se vuelve una mirada tétrica lo cual hizo estremecer al pelinegro.

-(**Shannaro! por que demonios lo estoy amenazando cuando podría estar violándolo en este momento!**)- Pensaba el inner de Sakura y ella suspiro resignada.

-Con esta oscuridad no se ve nada-. Dijo el pelinegro sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelirrosa .-¿Sabes el camino de vuelta?-. Le preguntó quitando su mirada del bosque y volviendo a fijar sus ojos en la pelirrosa.

-No. Y lo que es peor, es que los demás tampoco-. Suspiró mirando al suelo.

-Parece que nadie volverá al campamento esta noche-. Suspiro también Sasuke y se volvió a acomodar en el piso con los brazos detrás de la nuca como almohadas y la rodilla derecha flexionada hacia arriba.

Sakura no sabia que hacer, por mas que su inner le dijera que se lanzara encima del Uchiha mayor, por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se acostó al lado del pelinegro dormido poniendo su cabeza encima de una roca para usarla como almohada y cerrarlos. La madrugada donde todavía no salia completamente el sol estaban el pelinegro y la pelirrosa que, sin saber de donde ni cuando estaban acurrucados el uno con el otro. Sakura se despertaba poco a poco mientras noto que tenia la cabeza en el torso de Sasuke el cual estaba despertando también.

Inconscientemente, Sasuke le había dado un beso a Sakura lo cual la sorprende al principio. El pelinegro al quitarse lo adormilado se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y rápidamente separa su rostro a unos centímetros del de Sakura. Estaba apunto de levantarse debido a la vergüenza y sonrojo que tenia pero siente algo estampado contra sus labios. Los labios de Sakura habían besado los de Sasuke haciendo que este al principio se sorprendiera pero no tardo en responderla el beso de la misma manera apasionada y cálida que Sakura. Se dejaban llevar por los impulsos besándose aun mas apasionados, Sasuke había bajado al cuello de la pelirrosa dejandole un leve pero notable chupón, y Sakura le había hecho lo mismo al pelinegro en forma de venganza.

Al oír unos ruidos fuera de la cueva los dos detienen el beso y se ponen en posición de batalla esperando a que el enemigo entrara a la cueva. Como todavía no era de día solo se veían un par de sombras por lo que no se alcanzó a ver el rostro de ninguno de los intrusos. Rápidamente Sasuke y Sakura saltan hacia ellos para darle un ataque sorpresa.

-¡Auch!-. Gritaron dos voces que venían de 2 niños.

-¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!-. Exclamo una voz mas madura y masculina.

-Espera... ¿Naruto?-. Preguntó Sakura mientras trata de enfocar la vista.

-Lo es, también viene con nuestros yo del pasado-. Dice Sasuke con el sharingan activado, por lo que puede mirar perfectamente en la oscuridad.

-¡Oigan par de Teme's! ¡Sirvan para algo y usen ese jutsu de fuego para iluminar!-. Gritó el pequeño Naruto con cara enojada estilo anime. Los dos Sasuke's sin saber como, habían pensado en la misma idea y pusieron una mirada malvada pero nadie la noto ya que seguía oscuro.

-**¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**-. Exclamaron los dos pelinegros al hacer el jutsu con la intención de apuntarles a los dos Naruto's.

-¡Itte! ¡Quema,quema,quema,quemaaaa!-. Gritaron ambos rubios tratando se apagarse el fuego de sus traseros mientras corrían en círculos.

-Hmph-. Dijeron ambos pelinegros con ese tono de voz que haría desmayar a cualquier chica. Por mas años que pasen, Sasuke sigue teniendo los mismos efectos en los corazones de las chicas.

-Aprovechando que el trasero de Naruto todavía ilumina, deberíamos buscar la salida-. Sugirió Sakura adulta despreocupada.

-¿Que estaban haciendo en una cueva?-. Preguntó mini-Sakura confundida alzando una ceja con la intención de que solo su versión futura la escuchara.

-¡Deja las preguntas mini-mi!-. Sakura inclinó su rostro a otro lado para que nadie notara el sonrojo en sus mejillas en especial Sasuke el cual sin duda aprovecharía para molestarla.

* * *

Ya fuera de la cueva, el sol había salido y los 6 ninjas saltaban arboles en busca del campamento que hicieron Itachi,Kakashi y Kisame. Al haberlo encontrado a todos les resbalo una gota por la cabeza al ver a Kakashi dormido con el libro cubriéndole la cara, Kisame con una burbuja saliendo de su nariz mientras roncaba y por ultimo a Itachi que estaba haciendo vigilancia encima de una rama pero se quedo dormido.

-¡Despierten feos durmientes!-. Gritaron ambos Naruto's con tono de burla y mágicamente todos se despertaron de golpe y aterrorizados ante tal grito. Incluso Itachi cayó de la rama al oír semejante grito que hizo que varias aves se alejaran del lugar, pero gracias a Kami-sama nadie había notado la caída y volvió a subirse a la rama como un ninja silencioso.

-¡¿A quien le dices feo durmiente, rubios bastardos?!-. Dijeron Kakashi y Kisame al analizar lo que decía en el grito y se ponían de pie.

-¡¿A quien le dices rubio bastardo, dormilones amargados?!-. Gritaron en defensa los dos rubios apuntando hacia Kakashi y Kisame.

A todos les resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca al ver una pelea infantil viniendo de 3 "supuestos" adultos y un niño el cual debería madurar.

-¡Pecesote estreñido!-. Gritó el pequeño Naruto con ojos enojados estilo anime.

-¡Mocoso retrasado!-. Exclamó Kisame mientras fulminaba con la mirada al mini-Naruto el cual hizo lo mismo.

-Ya déjense de peleas par de niñatos-. Dijo Kakashi rodando los ojos.

-¡Mira quien habla, pervertido enmascarado!-. Kisame y mini-Naruto apuntaban acusadores al peli-plata el cual le salio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

-Bueno... No puede negar que es cierto...-. Murmuró el Naruto del futuro haciendo que todos menos los del futuro lo miren curiosos.

-¡¿Estas diciendo que en el futuro soy un enfermo mental?!-. Kakashi se mostraba preocupado mientras ponía los ojos como platos.

-No es como si ahora no lo fuera-. Suspiro Sasuke adulto cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos de nuevo.

-Ni siquiera en 6 años cambia, sensei-. Sakura también suspiro poniendo su mano en la frente.

-Estoy perdido-. Kakashi se sienta en el piso con un aura morada a su alrededor mientras curvas de lineas azules lo rodean.

-Oigan, hay algo que me pone a pensar-. Dijo Naruto adulto poniendo su mano en su barbilla en pose pensativa.

-¡Naruto estaba pensando!-. Exclamaron los futuristas, los mini-yo excepto mini-Naruto y Kakashi haciendo que a Kisame e Itachi les resbale una gota de sudor.

-¡Ya déjense de bromas! Estoy hablando en serio... -. La mirada del rubio adulto se torno seria haciendo que todos pongan mirada curiosa.

-¿Que pasa Naruto?-. Preguntó Sakura mirando a su rubio amigo.

-Si estamos en esta época, significa que... Los Sannin estan vivos-. Naruto puso mirada triste mientras fruncía el entrecejo, haciendo que sus dos compañeros también lo hagan y miren al piso, mientras que todos, excepto los mini-yo del pasado que estaban confundidos, se muestran levemente sorprendidos al saber que ellos saben quienes son los Sannin.

-Tsunade-sama-. Murmuró Sakura mostrándose triste.

-Orochimaru-. Murmuró Sasuke mostrando furia y enojo ya que este fue el sensei que muchas veces intento robar su cuerpo.

-Jiraiya...-. Murmuró Naruto mostrándose igual que Sakura solo que este apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Todos los adultos se mostraban sorprendidos y otros confundidos, mientras que los tres futuristas miraban al suelo. Dos muy tristes y uno con furia en sus ojos pero levemente disimulada.

-Ustedes... ¿Conocen a los sannin?-. Preguntó Kakashi con una mirada seria y sorprendida.

-Ellos... fueron nuestros maestros-. Comentó Sasuke con su furia un poco disminuida.

-Vaya, significa que ustedes deben ser muy fuertes-. Kakashi cerro los ojos dando a notar que estaba sonriendo mientras trataba de cambiar el tema para que las miradas de sus alumnos desaparezcan.

-No es por presumir, pero yo vencí al fundador de Akatsuki en el futuro-. Dijo Naruto mostrando una sonrisa picarona y poniéndose en pose de héroe quitando por completo su mirada triste. A los ex-miembros 7 se les cayo una gota en la cabeza mientras que los demás se veían mas sorprendidos.

-No te creas el superior, dobe. Yo pelee contra los Kages y mate al Orochimaru del futuro. Oh, y a un miembro rubio con pelo largo de Akatsuki-. Dijo Sasuke mostrando una sonrisa superior haciendo competencia con la sonrisa picarona de Naruto mientras que todos ensanchan mas los ojos y mas Itachi y Kisame sabiendo que se refería a Deidara.

-Bueno yo no hice gran cosa, ayude a salvar a uno de los Kages y pelee contra Sasori, miembro de Akatsuki-. Todos ensanchan mas los ojos al escuchar a la pelirrosa diciéndolo con mucha tranquilidad.

-¡Somos geniales en el futuro, dattebayo!-. El pequeño Naruto se sentía orgulloso de que en el futuro sea tan fuerte.

-Debo admitir que también estoy impresionado-. Decía el pequeño Sasuke con cara de arrogancia hacia su versión adulta.

-(**Shannaro! En el futuro soy la leche con chocolate!**)- Pensaba el inner de mini-Sakura poniendo cara arrogante y puños a la altura de su barbilla mientras una aura de fuego aparecen detrás de ella haciendo que la pequeña Sakura hiciera lo mismo que su inner.

-Oigan, ¿Por que no vamos a saludarlos?-. Sugirió Sakura con tranquilidad.

-¡Gran idea Sakura-chan! ¡Quisiera ver al Ero-sennin una vez mas!-. Naruto se mostraba emocionado mientras agitaba un puño a la altura de su cabeza.

-Pues yo aprovecharía para matar a Orochimaru, y ahorrarme muchos problemas en el futuro-. Dijo Sasuke despreocupado haciendo que a los demás les resbale una gota por la cabeza.

-Oh, ¿te refieres al pedófilo de tu sensei?-. Naruto ponía cara de burla mientras fruncía el ceño y ponía una sonrisa arrogante.

-No deberías hablar de mi sensei teniendo a un pervertido que se le queda mirando a las "gemelas" de cada chica que pasa al frente de el-. Sasuke cerró los ojos agitando su mano restandole importancia haciendo que la mirada fulminante de Naruto se clavara en el y Sakura soltara una carcajada.

-¡Tu no te rías Sakura-chan! ¡Que tu tienes a una borracha por maestra!-. Naruto miraba molesto estilo anime y apuntaba acusador a Sakura la cual dejo de reírse y puso mirada tétrica haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera y sudara frió. Los demás miraban incrédulos al trió de ninjas que trataban de presumir que su maestro no era mas loco que el del otro.

-Estas muerto-. Dijo Sakura con tono tétrica y frió haciendo que a todos, incluso a la mini-Sakura empezaran a temblar. Sin mas, Sakura empezaba a golpear a Naruto mientras todos miraban con compasión al rubio que estaba en el suelo con espirales en sus ojos teniendo moretones, chichones, heridas y uno que otro derrame de sangre por su cuerpo, mientras que ambos Sasuke's estaban en primera fila viendo el resultado de la bella arte que Sakura había hecho con lo que quedaba de su amigo, y a los demás les resbala otra gota de sudor.

-Usuratonkachi-. Ambos Sasuke's miraban entretenidos a su rubio amigo mientras ponían una leve cara de burla.

-Volviendo al tema-. Sakura re-toma el tema mostrándose despreocupada .-¿Iremos a ver a nuestros sensei's, si o no?-. Preguntó seria quitando su cara despreocupada.

-¡Claro que si, dattebayo-. Naruto recuperó fuerzas de quien sabe donde y ponía su puño a la altura de su barbilla mientras tenia mirada competitiva y emocionada. Naruto y Sakura voltearon su mirada hacia su pelinegro amigo esperando su respuesta.

-No veo porque no-. Sasuke se encogió de hombros y levantaba un poco sus manos restandole importancia mientras que sus dos amigos empezaron a saltar de la alegría haciendo que a los demás les resbale otra gota de sudor.

-Entonces... ¡A por ellos, dattebayo!-. Naruto gritó en forma de grito de guerra y jalaba del cuello de la ropa a sus dos compañeros saltando ramas hacia la salida del bosque, mientras que los demás miraban incrédulos la escena y luego empezaron a saltar arboles para alcanzar al trió futurista.

* * *

**¿Como me ha quedado? xD**

**Usar tanta buena ortografia me hace querer usar toda la mala ortografia que me queda en las notas personales de las escritoras :(**

**En fin, no duden en opinarme que les parecio el cap o que les parece el fic! Me encantaria ver comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar el fic, pero eso no significa que me vayan a insultar o corregir ni nada ¬¬**

**¡Hiro! te dije que salgas cabron ò.ó vete a tu mendigo fanfic que me estas opacando en mi propio fic T.T**

**¡Sayonnara!**

**BECHOTES *0***


	6. Primera, Tsunade

**Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)**

**[La historia se narra en POV normal]**

**[Capitulo 6]**

**"Primera, Tsunade"**

-Volviendo al tema-. Sakura re-toma el tema mostrándose despreocupada .-¿Iremos a ver a nuestros senseis, si o no?-. Preguntó seria quitando su cara despreocupada.

-¡Claro que si, dattebayo-. Naruto recuperó fuerzas de quien sabe donde y puso su puño a la altura de su barbilla mientras tenia mirada competitiva y emocionada. Naruto y Sakura voltearon su mirada hacia su pelinegro amigo esperando su respuesta.

-No veo porque no-. Sasuke se encogió de hombros y levantaba un poco sus manos restandole importancia mientras que sus dos amigos empezaron a saltar de la alegría haciendo que a los demás les resbale otra gota de sudor.

-Entonces... ¡A por ellos, dattebayo!-. Naruto gritó en forma de grito de guerra y jalaba del cuello de la ropa a sus dos compañeros saltando ramas, mientras que los demás miraban incrédulos la escena y luego empezaron a saltar arboles para alcanzar al trió futurista.

* * *

Estaban todos saltando ramas directo hacia la salida del bosque.

-Entonces... ¿Quien primero?-. Pregunto Itachi estando detrás de los 3 futuristas que estaban al frente uno al lado de otro. Sasuke,Sakura y Naruto se miraron entre ellos.

-¡Tsunade!-.

-¡Ero-sennin!-.

-¡Orochimaru!-. Los tres gritaron los nombres al mismo tiempo y se fulminaron con la mirada entre sí.

-¡Yo necesito ver a mi sensei, teme!-. Gritó Naruto con enojo.

-¡Yo necesito matar al mio, dobe!-. Exclamó Sasuke tratando de matar con la mirada al rubio.

-¡Yo necesito ver a mi sensei tanto como ustedes, par de infantiles!-. Reclamó Sakura con una vena hinchada en la frente. A los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor viendo la pelea de 3 "supuestos" adultos.

-Es definitivo que no cambiaron en nada-. Murmuró Kakashi con los ojos cerrados dando a notar que estaba sonriendo.

* * *

Ya después de un rato de peleas infantiles se trataban de poner de acuerdo mientras descansaban en otra parte del bosque que se estaba acercando a la salida.

-Entonces, ¿Tsunade primero?-. Preguntó Naruto sentado en el piso estilo indio.

-Parece ser lo mejor, después de todo ella sabe donde esta el Portal Jitomeru ya que el Shodaime es su abuelo-. Agregó Sakura sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el piso.

-¡Yo quería que el pequeño Sasuke se traumara con Orochimaru!-. Naruto se empezó mover en forma de puchero mientras los demás empezaban a tener una idea sobre Orochimaru excepto Kisame e Itachi que ya lo conocían.

-Le haré un gran favor al no hacerlo-. La cara de Sasuke mostraba disgusto haciendo que mini-Sasuke se traumara un poco. Sasuke también estaba sentado en el piso estilo indio con los brazos cruzados y recostado levemente en un árbol con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Entonces decidido! Iremos por Tsunade-baachan primero-. Naruto se puso de pie de un salto.

-¡Si!-. Sakura saltó emocionada del piso poniéndose de pie.

-Después iremos por Orochimaru, necesito mi venganza-. Sasuke también se ponía de pie restandole importancia a todo lo demás.

- Teme! Iremos por Ero-sennin antes!-. Dijo Naruto apuntando acusador a Sasuke.

-Si iremos a un pueblo donde estén bares y hoteles, lo mas seguro es que el este ahí, idiota-. Sasuke se encogió de hombros restandole importancia y con los ojos cerrados.

-Sasuke tiene razón Naruto, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo pervertido que es Jiraiya-. Sakura se mostraba despreocupada mientras miraba a Naruto.

-¡Bueno, ya! Entonces andando-. Naruto saltó hacia una rama para saltar de árbol en árbol.

-Que molesto-. Sakura suspira mientras salta hacia un árbol.

-Tks, molestia-. Dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a Sakura mientras saltaba a una rama para seguir a sus dos compañeros.

-Nos dejaron pintados-. Kakashi tenia los ojos entre cerrados mirando como sus alumnos se alejaban.

-Sera mejor seguirlos, o realmente nos dejaran olvidados-. Kisame empezó a seguir al trió de ninjas e Itachi lo imitó. Los mini-team 7 junto con el peli-plata hicieron lo mismo y se fueron detrás de ellos.

Ya al llegar al Pueblo de las Olas, los 9 ninjas se dividieron para buscar a Tsunade. Una de las formas mas rápidas de encontrarla es buscando por todos los bares o casinos del lugar hasta mas no poder. Llegó la noche y ninguno encontró rastro de la rubia sannin. Buscaron y buscaron hasta rendirse e ir a un hotel para descansar y volver a buscar mañana.

* * *

Estaban todos en la habitación reunidos para empezar a recolectar la información que reunieron.

-Busqué por toda la Costa junto con el teme y no encontramos nada-. Dijo Naruto con tono de cansancio.

-Yo busqué por todos los bares del Centro y no encontré nada-. Comentó Sakura soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

-Nosotros tampoco encontramos nada-. Dijo Kakashi apuntando hacia los mini-yo.

-Por mas que buscamos en los casinos no encontramos nada, pero pude jugar unas cuantas fichas y gane lo suficiente para pagar este lujoso hotel-. Comentó Kisame muy emocionado al haber ganado tanto dinero mientras que a Itachi le resbala una gota de sudor.

-Bueno supongo que merecemos un descanso, ¿Que tal si vamos a las aguas termales?-. Sugirió Kakashi soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

-¡Si, dattebayo!-. A kilómetros se podía notar la baba de Naruto mientras tenia cara pervertida.

-No serán mixtos, Naruto-. Kakashi lo miró con cara cansada.

-¡¿Que?!-. Exclamó Naruto haciendo que todos se tapen los oídos .-¡No es justo!-.

-Ya cállate, dobe!-. Sasuke le dio un golpe sacandole un enorme chichón al rubio que tenia espirales en los ojos.

-¿Entonces iremos?-. Volvió a preguntar Kakashi con cara de despreocupado.

-No veo por que no-. Dijo Sakura agitando su mano restandole importancia.

-¡Vamos, 'ttebayo!-. Gritó el pequeño Naruto poniendo su puño en alto y su otro puño a la altura de su vientre.

* * *

**Bueno u.u realmente me decepciona haberlo hecho tan corto, es que no tengo mucho tiempo desde que empezaron nuevamente las clases, gomenasai T.T!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, prometo hacer el otro un poco mas largo, aun que me costara trabajo xD**

**Hiro seras cabron, ahora traiste a Hikaru ò.ó los dos son unos mendigos colados**

**¡A sus fics! Tanto tu como Hikaru me molestan por PV xD deberian hacerse novio y novia de una vez -_-**

**Andale Hiro proponle matrimonio a Hikaru en mi fanfic *-* seria un honor!**

**Me sali un poco del tema pero ya saben, es mi espacio para comentar y queria vengarme de esos dos pajaritos enamorados :B**

**Sayonnara (^-^)/**

**Bechotes *0***


	7. Segundo, Jiraiya

**Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)**

**[La historia se narra en POV normal]**

**[Capitulo 6]**

**― Segundo, Jiraiya ―**

Estaban todos en la habitación reunidos para empezar a recolectar la información que reunieron.

-Busqué por toda la Costa junto con el teme y no encontramos nada-. Dijo Naruto con tono de cansancio.

-Yo busqué por todos los bares del Centro y no encontré nada-. Comentó Sakura soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

-Nosotros tampoco encontramos nada-. Dijo Kakashi apuntando con el pulgar hacia los mini-yo.

-Por mas que buscamos en los casinos no encontramos nada, pero pude jugar unas cuantas fichas y gane lo suficiente para pagar este lujoso hotel-. Comentó Kisame muy emocionado al haber ganado tanto dinero mientras que a Itachi le resbala una gota de sudor.

-Bueno supongo que merecemos un descanso, ¿Que tal si vamos a las aguas termales?-. Sugirió Kakashi soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

-¡Si, dattebayo!-. A kilómetros se podía notar la baba de Naruto mientras tenia cara pervertida.

-No serán mixtos, Naruto-. Kakashi lo miró con cara cansada.

-¡¿Que?!-. Exclamó Naruto haciendo que todos se tapen los oídos .-¡No es justo!-.

-Ya cállate, dobe!-. Sasuke le dio un golpe sacandole un enorme chichón al rubio que tenia espirales en los ojos.

-¿Entonces iremos?-. Volvió a preguntar Kakashi con cara de despreocupado.

-No veo por que no-. Dijo Sakura agitando su mano restandole importancia.

-¡Vamos, 'ttebayo!-. Gritó el pequeño Naruto poniendo su puño en alto y su otro puño a la altura de su vientre.

* * *

Estaban ya todos en las aguas termales. Lo único que dividían los baños era un muro de madera que tapaba todo.

-Naruto, Que estas planeando ahora?-. Preguntó Kakashi con tono de cansancio mientras estaba recostado de una roca dentro del agua.

-Si no puedo estar con las chicas, entonces las veré!-. Gritó el rubio mayor que solo usaba una toalla para taparse de la cintura para abajo mientras hacia un pequeño hoyo en el muro.

-Eres todo un pervertido, mocoso-. Dijo Kisame con tono de burla mientras estaba dentro del agua también.

-Gracias-. Le contestó sarcásticamente.

En eso llegan los Uchiha y todos se dan cuenta menos los Naruto's. Sasuke,Itachi y mini-Sasuke tenían puesta una bata de baño.

-¿Que piensas hacer, dobe?-. Dijo Sasuke con voz tétrica hacia Naruto.

-Y-Yo...Yo na-nada! Y-y t-tu?-. Dijo Naruto con dificultad de hablar y tartamudeando mientas volteaba lentamente la mirada hacia Sasuke.

En eso Sasuke le da un golpe a Naruto haciendo que mini-Naruto corra directo hacia su yo que estaba noqueado en el piso con un chichón enorme. Mientras que Sasuke se sube encima del muro y todos lo miran como si fuera mas pervertido que Naruto.

-Ya pueden entrar tranquilas, Sakura. El dobe esta noqueado en el piso. Vuelvan a avisarme cuando algo las inquiete de nuevo-. Dijo Sasuke mientras se bajaba del muro al terminar de hablar.

-Gracias, Sasuke!-. Se oyó una voz femenina y madura del otro lado del muro con tono de agradecimiento.

-Ese Sasuke/teme... ¡¿Como le hace?!-. Dijeron Kisame,Kakashi y mini-Naruto mientras sintieron envidia. Mientras tanto, Itachi se había metido dentro del agua mientras recostaba su cabeza en una piedra y mini-Sasuke se mantenía indiferente.

-¡Sakura-chan desnuda!-. Gritó Naruto cuando se levanto de golpe y lo grito sin pensar haciendo que todos lo miren como el loco que es.

-Usuratonkachi-. Dijo Sasuke mientras ponía cara asesina.

-Mejor complazcamos a Naruto y vayamos a un baño mixto, así no molestara toda la noche-. Dijo Kakashi soltando un suspiro.

-¡Siii!-. Naruto se puso de pie y corrió a los vestidores para vestirse, no sin antes llevarse a su mini-yo.

-Solo a mi se me ocurre traerlo a el también... "Entren al portal" dije, pero debí decirle eso solo a Sakura. Ahora debo cargar con ese dobe todo el camino-. Murmuró Sasuke para si mismo como si estuviera hablando el solo pero solo Itachi que estaba a su lado pudo escucharlo.

-El que busca un amigo sin defectos, se queda sin amigos-. Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa sincera y Sasuke solo bufó en silencio.

* * *

Ya estando en otro lugar de aguas termales que ahora eran mixtas, Naruto fue el primero entrar mas rápido que un corre-caminos. Los demás solo miraron el polvo que había levantado sobre ellos mientras tosían y cuando desapareció caminaron hacia dentro.

-¿No entraran?-. Pregunto Kakashi mientras miraba a las Sakura's.

-Con Naruto ahí dentro, preferiría bañarme en lodo-. Dijo con ironía Sakura.

-(_Esa idea tampoco viene mal junto con unos trajes de baños_)-. Dijo Kakashi poniendo una cara de pervertido que nadie noto porque tenia su mascara puesta.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Naruto:

-Mientras mas rápido mejor!-. Dijo Naruto mientras se desvestía y ponía su ropa en una canasta.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Tranquilas chicas! ¡Hay Jiraiya para todas!-. Esa voz resonó en la cabeza de Naruto mientras se quedo mirando a la nada por unos segundos.

Luego al reaccionar se fue corriendo con su toalla puesta hacia uno de los baños donde sonó esa voz. Cuando entro vio a un hombre con pelo blanco mientras abrazaba a unas chicas y otras se reían.

-Ya veo por que dicen que los pervertidos nunca cambian-. A Naruto le resbaló una gota por la nuca pero por dentro estaba feliz de ver a su sensei.

-¡Ohh Jiraiya-sama! ¡Es taaan gracioso!-. Dijo una chica super atractiva a Jiraiya mientras trataba de contener su risa.

-¡Tengo otros chistes mas para ustedes, nenas!-. Dijo Jiraiya abrazando con mas fuerzas a las chicas que tenia en sus costados.

-¿Puedo unirme?-. Preguntó Naruto con sonrisa picarona mirando relajado hacia el grupo de chicas que rodeaban a Jiraiya. El mencionado miro confundido al rubio.

Todas las chicas dejaron de reírse y miraron sonrojadas hacia Naruto que tenia puesto solo una toalla dejando ver sus músculos detallados pero no exagerados.

-¡Claro que si, bombón!-. Dijeron 2 chicas con tono sexy mientras las demás asintieron.

-Oe dobe, te estábamos buscando-. De la nada apareció Sasuke al lado de Itachi.

Las chicas que estaban levemente sonrojadas ahora estaban sonrojadas a mil y con corazones en sus ojos soltando varios suspiros soñadores al ver al par de pelinegros vestidos de la misma forma que Naruto.

-¡Kyaaa!-. Gritaron todas poniéndose de pie y agarrando sus toallas para ponérselas mientras corrían hacia el par de pelinegros. A Jiraiya y a Naruto les salio una hemorragia nasal al ver que a las chicas desnudas antes de ponerse sus toallas a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Y ustedes de donde salieron?-. Dijo Sasuke confundido al tener dos chicas colgadas de sus brazos.

-¿Amigas de Naruto-kun?-. Preguntó Itachi que tenia dos chicas colgadas de sus brazos al igual que Sasuke.

-¡No es justo, teme! ¡Siempre te las llevas todas, incluso ahora!-. Reclamó Naruto enojado .-¡Y tu!-. apuntó hacia Jiraiya .-¡Saca a todas estas chicas, que tenemos que hablar algo serio!-.

-¿Y tu quien te crees que eres, mocoso?-. Le respondió Jiraiya.

-¿Quieres saber mi nombre? ¡Bien! ¡Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto!-. Le gritó el rubio al peliblanco, el cual estaba sorprendido al oír el mismo nombre que el que tenia el protagonista de uno de sus libros.

-Bien. Chicas, la fiesta terminó-. Dijo Jiraiya con tono serio.

-Llámanos cuando quieras Jiraiya-sama. Pero no olvides traer a estos dos guapos de aquí-. Dijeron las chicas mientras se soltaban de Sasuke e Itachi. Jiraiya ni les hizo caso y fijo su mirada en Naruto.

-¿Dijiste que te llamas "Uzumaki Naruto"?-. Preguntó Jiraiya .-¿Familia de Uzumaki Kushina?-. Volvió a preguntar con tono serio.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció la conti de ultimo momento? xD**

**Me había olvidado de mi otro fanfic Sasusaku y me puse a actualizarlo un poco :)**

**en fin, me gustaría que le echaran un vistazo al fanfic del que hablo y vean si les gusta :D**

**Tengo un RPC de mi misma que se llama Misaki, que lo hice con mi propia personalidad y algunos rastros físicos xD**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**

**Bechotes *0***


End file.
